Famous: The Eternal Rose
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: High school is a cruel mistress especially when you love music like Ruby Rose. Journey into the creation of RWBY as Ruby begins to navigate High School life with Her Boxer of a Sister, Her Muay Thai fighter of a friend and the Schnee who wants to be understood . {Rockstar/High School AU} Rated M warning for Future Graphic Content {Ladybug/Freezerburn}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The morning was calm and quiet as the leaves that daunt the trees outside of Beacon High School, the most elite of elite high schools anyone could dare apply for. For one Ruby Rose it was child's play passing the entrance exam unlike her blonde haired half-sister Yang Xiao Long who just barely me the requirements. The roars coming off Yang's motorcycle finally broke the silence around the school as she pulled into a parking space right up front near the school entrance itself. Hanging to Yang's back as the motorcycle came to a stop was a shorter red haired woman with hair that matched her sister's. On her back was a six string livepool guitar held firmly in place by the redhead's backpack.

As the redhead removed her helmet she just stared in awe as her silver eyes scanned over the lovely design of the building. From the pillars with rose vine imprints to the tall statues of a clock gear with a lantern placed atop it. Turning to her annoyed sister the redhead grinned as wide as she could before trying to hug her sister but was held at arms length.

"I'm still not happy with you." Yang declared reaching below her seat to grab one of her hidden 'Monster' energy drinks before opening it up. The smaller girl pulled her backpack off dragging out to breakfast bentos she previously made for this morning.

"Oh come on Yang we can't be late to school on the first day. Especially when you take forever to do you hair." The redhead declared as Yang snatched the food from her sister before opening it to see the chopsticks tapped to the lid with scotch tape.

"You did that on purpose didn't you Ruby?" Yang asked ripping the tape from the chopsticks before proceeding to eat as Ruby giggled while downing her food at a record pace.

"It's payback for changing the color on Crescent Rose two months ago." Ruby puffed as she finished her food before placing the bento back in her backpack. Having a fast metabolism like she does, Yang clearly saw five more bentos all labeled 'Ruby's'. Sighing as she took another bite of her bento Yang soon heard Crescent Rose's strings being plucked as Ruby tinkered with the tightness of the strings.

"Do you always have to mess with it?" Yang asked taking a drink of her monster after she nearly choked on the omelet roll.

"Yes and she's not an it!" Ruby exclaimed as a white limo pulled up to the curb before a rather tall snow haired woman exited the vehicle dressed in white and ice blue. The loud click of her heels echoed through the school causing Yang to rub her temples in pain.

"Can't you wear normal shoes?!" Yang yelled at the woman as she continues walking into the building not bothering to answer. Yang could tell she heard her which caused a few hairs on her head to stand on end a clear sign she was annoyed by whoever that was.

"Ignore her," Ruby and Yang whipped their heads to see a tall black haired woman standing above them holding a black folder and a copy of Dominance by Marie Arc. "So is that a Livepool?"

"Why yes yes she is. How did you know?" Ruby asked the woman as she smirked slightly before sitting down beside Ruby.

"My guardian runs a guitar shop, We only had one of those pass through which means you got it." She smiled before opening her book to a bookmark she had placed in. "My name's Blake Belladonna."

"I'm Yang, this runt with the Guitar is Ruby. Are you starting here with us?" Yang asked as Blake nodded in response not taking her eyes off the book. "Eden is the murderer by the way." Yang's comment caused Blake to slam the book shut in irritation.

"Thanks for ru- wait. You read Marie Arc's novels?" Blake stopped her anger fast as she sat the book down upon the passenger seat of Bumblebee.

"Read them? Girl please. Ruby and I read, collect and reread them so often. Did you get the new novel yet?" Yang asked causing the three women to smile as they began on the subject of books by Marie Arc.

/

As the bell rang throughout the school Yang, Blake and Ruby made their way to the closest pillars to check which rooms they were assigned for homeroom. Minutes passed until the three made it to the front of the line before seeing the snow haired woman Yang and Ruby saw earlier being followed by a huge group of men. As she passed by them, the snow haired woman gave them a simple, 'You jealous yet' look before walking into thee nearby classroom causing the men to dispand in disapprovel.

"I got room 203." Yang stated looking to Blake and Ruby.

"I got 201" Ruby continues as both looked to Blake.

"201" She stated causing Yang to groan in annoyance before Blake chimed in again, "Yang your in 201 with us."

"Don't blame her she can't see without her so called Nerd Goggles." Ruby stated putting air quotes over nerd goggles as the three approached classroom 201 before realizing it was the very same classroom the snow haired woman entered moments ago.

As the second bell rang soon after as a tall blonde haired woman in a business suit entered the room making her heels click over the sounds of useless chatter through out the room. As the chatter slowly came to a close everyone looked to the blonde woman as she set something onto the podium.

"Good morning everyone, I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Please to meet you." She said smiling lightly to the crowd causing a few male students to start talking about how they'd take her and ravish her 'sexy as fuck body'. "Excuse me gentlemen in the back, Do you have something to share with the class?"

"Yea do you have a boyfriend?" One fellow stated standing up making the eagle shirt he was wearing visable before everyone hearing the sound of concrete being crushed. The boy looked behind him to see a dry erase marker wedged into the wall.

"Now what was that?" Professor Goodwitch cooed lowering her hand slowly as the male took his seat in fear, "Now how about we get to know each other before roll. I'll start. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I do have a boyfriend with no children. I am ex-navy so I like my things nice and tidy in addition to being nice to those who show me the same curticy unlike those four boys just did. I prefer using this voice over yelling and trust me when I say Do NOT get me angry with you. I will make your schooling career a living hell. Now first person to catch this stress ball talks."

Without another notice, Professor Goodwitch tossed the ball out ass it landed in a thinner mans arms as he rose from his seat, "Good morning everyone. My name is Jaune Arc and I'm working towards a Medical career just like my mother and father." Jaune stated tossing the ball out as it landed in Ruby's arms.

"Hi I'm Ruby Rose and I like cookies, corgis, and music. As you can see I am Asian American unlike my half sister who is a full asian with documents and all. I plan on being a huge musician like my mother was before cancer took her from my family. anyways next!" Ruby shouted chucking the ball at Yang causing her to react like she normally would and catch the ball before standing up. As she stood up the same group of boys started whistling like a bunch of wolves looking at a piece of meat.

"Hello I am Yang Xiao Long and I am a professional Boxer in addition to being a high school student. As my half-sister Ruby stated I am full asian. My mother was japanese while my father was chinese and for the longest time before I found out about Ruby I was honestly alone. I like fights, Motorcycles and being a normal woman." Yang finished as the same guy stood up again.

"How about you and me go on a date them hottie?" As he finished Yang laughed before taking her boxing stance as she started to rush the man. Within seconds, Yang threw three left jabs and her famous right cross knocking the guy into the back wall before catching the ball in her hands again, "One last thing I am not a piece of meat as this guy now sees. Professor will I be punished for that?"

"Not this time Miss Xiao Long. Besides I'm a huge fan of your matchs but my duty as your teacher always comes first so Don't do that again." Professor Goodwitch stated as Yang pass the ball to Blake who stood up next.

"My name is Blake Belladonna, I love music and books. I am also not interested in men because their too immature to handle. But I also know Muai Thai from my days in the White Fang Orphanage so my guardian and I now run a music shop." Blake finished as the group went silent before Blake threw the ball on the snow haired woman's desk causing her to stand up and jaune to shout out the words 'Hello there Snow Angel!' without bothering to even think about the woman's feeling about the nickname.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, Hieress to the Schnee Foundation. I like fine art and music. Honestly I just want to be a normal girl but out of fear I have to look this snooty..."

 _ **A/N: And finished. First chapter is ready XD.**_

 _ **~D2DBarbatos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the first day of school came to an end Weiss casually strolled to the sidewalks edge awaiting her limo. Behind her Yang and Ruby came out talking about second period, Physical Education, and how Yang pulled an epic dunk while Ruby played 'Nothing else Matters' by Metallica. Blake was walking down the sidewalk towards the road with her book open to the bookmark she placed earlier. Noticing Weiss, Ruby walked up to her happily tapping her on the shoulder.

"Soooo Weiss wanna be friends?" Ruby asked hoping Weiss would turn to her so they could talk while Yang got Bumblebee ready for them.

"Not with someone like you. That piece I stated in each of our classes together was to get people who matter to notice me. You and that Barbarion of a sister of yours are not on my level." Weiss stated as Ruby took a step back trying to process what she just said.

"Sooo You lied to our Classmates to try and gain credit?"

"Look I can only guess your from a rundown village somewhere and probably got in here by chance so do yourself a favor and stay away from me. A Schnee holds themselves up with only the finest of 'wines'." Weiss declared as her limo pulled up beside the curb, "Your late."

"I am sorry Lady Schnee. Traffic was a bit unexpected to say the least." The tall raven haired man stated as he exited the vehicle only to open Weiss' door for her. He was about six feet, five inches dressed in a white uniform marked with the Schnee emblem and dark crimson eyes. Weiss didn't care for the reason as she stepped into the vehicle throwing her backpack across the seats before the door shut. The limo soon pulled away as reality set back in for Ruby as her helmet found itself against her head.

"What the hell yang?!" Ruby exclaimed towards her sister rubbing the side of her head in irritation and pain.

"What? You were busy talking to Weiss and I didn't want to hit that fancy car of hers so. You coming or are you walking?" Yang asked as she mounted Bumblebee starting up the motorcycle before Ruby rushed over placing her helmet on, straping it down as yang began to pull away from the parking spot.

/

Rolling into the garage Ruby quickly dismounted the motorcycle before running into the living room throwing her backpack against the couch with her helmet. As the thud of the helmet hit the floor a voice echoed through the house in irritation.

"Ruby Summer Rose!" The voice called as Ruby groaned in frustration as she went to put her stuff away properly before a figure came rolling out in a wheelchair. "What have I t- Oh you already took care of it." Ruby turned to her mother before walking up to hug her. "How was school my little rose?"

"It was okay mom. How are you doing today?" Ruby asked staring at her pale skined mother using her hands to fix the wig she always uses.

"Can't complain. No one would listen if I did." Summer joked causing the two to giggle before she continued, "According to your father my lung cancer is doing better but knowing him he's probably hiding something."

"I am not!" Tai declared as he came into the room before being tackled by the eldest daughter.

"You let your guard down old man!" Yang declared as Tai sighed before flipping his daughter into an arm bar. As he pulled tighter the sound of Yang's nails dragged the ground before a loud thump. Like usual Tai released his daughter's arm rubbing her shoulder lightly checking for any injury. "I'm okay dad."

"Just making sure little dragon. So how was school you two? Any crushes?" Their dad asked causing Ruby and Yang to blush in embarrassment. "Oh come on. I know you two are interested in a woman or two Hell Ozpin watched you eye up a few students." Tai declared causing Yang to punch him in the shoulder before storming off to her room. Ruby on the other hand had her face planted in her mother's lap trying to avoid eye contact as Summer shot him a glare. "What?"

"You know what Taiyang." Summer declared running her hands through her daughter's hair gently making sure not to pull any knots she found too fast.

"I'm their dad I have to ask." Tai stated as he placed his foot atop the coffee table like the Captain Morgan ads. It didn't stay because of Summer grabbing the closest blunt object to crack her husband in the shin like usual. Seeing her reaction Tai took his foot off the table before wiping off any dirt.

"Thought so. Little Rose I need to go to the kitchen can you-" Without finishing Ruby stood up to hug her mother again before walking into her room. Her room was wall to wall red and black with small rose decals placed carefully to provide a balanced feel. Across from the door was a small red dresser for Ruby's outfits and secret cookie stash that wasn't so secret to her sister and mother. Against the left wall was a simple bed with a red blanket and white beddings, on top of which was a small black wolf with red markings. Next to her bed was a small night stand with her laptop placed gently underneath the lamp for 'security' reasons.

"Yup dad's been through my laptop again. Lucky he hasn't found my flash drives yet." Ruby muttered to herself as her door opened again. Yang stepped into Ruby's room with a grim look on her face as Ruby set her guitar in it's stand at the end of her bed. "What's wrong yang?"

"Dad just told me Mom's cancer has gotten worst..." Yang mutter just loud enough for Ruby to hear.

"How long..."

"Maybe eight months at the most. The chemo isn't working Rubes." Yang stated as the whimpers from Ruby could clearly be heard. "Don't be like that Rubes, Mom even declared she never regretted anything since she picked up those cigarettes freaking twelve years ago knowing cancer ran thrugh her family lines."

"Doesn't change that pain yang!" Ruby exclaimed turning her face towards her half-sister, eyes filled with tears as they poured out. Instinctively Yang strolled over to Ruby before pulling her into a tight hug. Ruby didn't fight one bit, in fact she pushed her face into Yang's stomach as her lullaby was sung by her sister.

 _ **'Red like roses~**_

 _ **fills my dreams and~**_

 _ **brings me to the place you rest~'**_

 **A/N: I know short chapter but each day will have something to do with each character. Also Cancer idea came from Fallen Shadow69's story where Ruby was the one with cancer so credit for that goes to him. For next part with Weiss, What should her father's name be? Help decide by voting on my page. Thanks and enjoy**

 **~D2DBarbatos**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a couple weeks since Beacon Academy first years started and as usual High School rules began to apply. For Ruby she was alone with her sister as they watched the students walk to their tables. Across the commons was Weiss sitting with the rich and privileged student who didn't lift a finger to get in. To the left was the walls of meat that was the local football team, the Beacon Goliath's. In the middle were the technology advanced students with their android leader Penny Polendina. They were setting the foundation for the future they will achieve. The rest of the tables except Ruby's were kids who wanted to date, sexualize, or kill Weiss Schnee.

"Umm excuse me." Yang and Ruby turned their heads to see a Tall athletic built woman with scarlet red hair standing beside them. "May I sit with you guys?"

"Uhh sure?" Ruby questioned as the woman sat next to them. They saw her on the first day but never really tried to know who she was. Quickly the redhead pulled out a small bento filled with health food galore. Tuna rolls, a couple rice balls and some omelette rolls. "So what's your name?"

Unaware to Ruby, Weiss was already making her approach to the table. Each step ringing through the commons as Yang shook Ruby before pointing to Weiss. Within moments Weiss was standing in front of Ruby leaving both her and her sister a confused look. Before they could say Hi, Weiss threw her hand up turning to the redhead eating her bento meal.

"Miss Nikos wouldn't you like to sit at my table instead of these riffraffs?" Weiss asked awaiting the woman's answer. She waited a couple minutes before asking the redhead again. Still nothing that was slowly breaking Weiss' nerves to the point of no return when she noticed a small red cord leading to her ear. Gently Weiss ripped the earphone from the redhead's ear causing her to look at whomever took away her music.

"Can I help you?" The redhead asked slightly annoyed until a tall blonde haired boy came up in a Pumpkin Pete's hoodie. He flipped his hair back to reveal his clear blue eyes before winking at both Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Why yes you can. You both can actually. The names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue nicely. How would you ladies like to go on a date with me?" The man identified as Jaune asked causing the redhead to laugh as Weiss groaned in annoyance. She shot a cold glare at Jaune while one of the walls of meat approached the group. The wall had an eagle like Emblem on his shirt, his light brown hair shining every time it passed skylights.

"This guy bothering you Weiss?" The wall asked as Weiss nodded. Instantly Jaune was lifted from the ground before being thrown into a column near by. On instinct the redhead kicked the wall's right leg causing him to lose his balance before she grabbed his wrist and threw him across the commons. When her eyes went back to their normal shine, the redhead saw what she had done and began apologizing. The jocks saw their leader down and started approaching the redhead.

"You hurt Cardin!"

"We hurt you!"

"We mess you up real good"

From their speech patterns it was obvious there were lights on but no one home upstairs. As the first jock swung at the redhead, he was met by a familiar right hook. Off her seat now, her eyes a crimson red an indicator Yang was ready to brawl.

"Come on fellas Four on One isn't fair, so how about giving me a go? I could use the practice for after school." Yang stated taking a boxing stance barely jumping in place as the next man rushed. In a rapid response Yang shot two left jabs followed by a right uppercut into the man sending him flying backwards. But unaware to her the other two, including Cardin began to rush the table and the redhead. Trying to imitate Yang, Ruby threw a left jab at Cardin only to have her hand grabbed and her body thrown at Jaune.

Just before she hit the column a black figure grabbed the younger woman taking the force into her back. Ruby looked up to see Blake with her eyes shut tight from pain. "You okay?"

Ruby simply nodded as Yang rushed Cardin in a fury of rage. No one touches her beloved little sister without paying the price. As Cardin and his lackey swung at her, Yang ducked underneath the fist allowing the redhead to jump atop the lackey's shoulders before leaning back throwing him across the commons into the tables with only her leg muscles. Yang on the other hand punched Cardin in the family jewels before grabbing his head by the hair. Her rage came crashing against cardin's face in several blows. Each time Yang felt the skin compress and burn beneath her knuckles. Before she could finish him off something grabbed her arm.

Turning Yang saw her homeroom teacher Glynda Goodwitch standing there with Yang's arm in her tight grip. Irritation filled her eyes as she threw Yang into a table before approaching the woman. "To the office with you miss Xiao long, miss rose, and miss Nikos. Miss Schnee go get the nurse for Cardin and his friends."

/

As the last bell rang both Yang and Ruby sat outside the principals office awaiting their mother to finish the conversation about the fight they were in. Both girls sighed in impatience waiting for the next past hour. Finally the door opened as their mother wheeled herself out glaring towards both Yang and Ruby. They knew they were in trouble by that look.

"Miss Xiao Long you are suspended for three days, Miss Rose you are suspended for two days be glad the Winchester Family didn't press charges." The principal stated looking down to their mother before bowing slightly. Summer mimicked the man the best she could before snapping her fingers. Yang instantly grabbed Summer's wheelchair by the handles pushing the woman out the door with extreme caution.

"Thanks again Principal Ozpin." Summer sang as she was pushed through the door with Ruby and Yang in tow. As soon as they passed through the door Summer laughed quite loud that students were looking at the three women. "Man you guys are lucky he's an old friend or else you would've been expelled."

Both Yang and Ruby stared at their mother with the most confused look on their face. Ruby's face clearly stated she hadn't processed her mother's phrase unlike Yang who had a what the hell look. The silence was broken by the blonde man and red haired woman came up to them apologizing for getting them into trouble for a fight they caused.

"Dearies it's fine. They aren't in serious trouble." Summer stated to the redhead and blonde before them. The worried look leaving their faces with a healty sigh of relief. Before Ruby or Yang could thank the redhead she began.

"I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos." The redhead stated bowing to the three women. Yang stood their puzzling Pyrrha's last name for a moment. Then it clicked with yang banging her hands together.

"Oh! You're the invincible woman!" Yang exclaimed in awe towards the now blushing redhead. She had followed all of Pyrrha's official fights since she was a rookie. Pyrrha's unique Muai Thai fighting style gave her the flexability of a Tai qwen dou user and the power of, well, Muai Thai. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao long. This is my mother Summer Rose and my half-sister Ruby." Yang introduced her family to the idol she worshipped since her middle school years extending her hand to Pyrrha.

"I know who you are Yang. Your quite infamous. Making it into Beacon with your cross brand of boxing and Jijutsu." Pyrrha stated taking Yang's extended hand firmly giving it a shake. Yang's face the next few minutes was pure bliss as she shook her idols hand. As they chuckled at Yang's expression, the blonde haired man who identified himself as Jaune Arc earlier just stood there in confusion. Being from a house of eight woman He never watched anything really manily other than Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate which Mika was intranced by.

"Hey brute! Back away from my new BFF." Ruby looked around to see Weiss approaching the group in her all high and mighty way of walking. Violently Weiss shoved Ruby aside to stand by Pyrrha and try to enhance her reputation. Taking out a piece of paper Weiss jotted down her phone number before offering it to Pyrrha. "Let's hand out something Pyrrha."

Pyrrha took the number before tearing it up and tossing it back onto Weiss. Stunned Weiss stood there staring towards the street since Pyrrha, Yang, Jaune and Summer went to check on Ruby. Ruby simply waved them off as Weiss turned out infuriated at Pyrrha's action. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! You could've been popular!" Weiss exclaimed as Summer shot a cold glare to the White haired woman.

"You remind me too much of Jacque. Back off before I let Yang off her chain." Summer growled causing the ice queen to take a step back as Yang stepped from behind her mother's chair. The rage that filled Yang, Summer and apartently Pyrrha's eyes caused Weiss to retreat to her waiting limo in a huff. As the limo left the ground Pyrrha and Summer busted out laughing. "Why did you do that anyways?" Summer asked through her laughter.

"Because I don't like people who force their point of view on others. It's how I lost so many managers before Jaune's sister Violent sponsered me and later became my manager." Pyrrha answered as Jaune's face grew long. The mention of his their oldest sister Violent stunned him heavily since she forced him into weird outfits as a child. Looking to the blonde man Pyrrha simply winked before walking to her bike within the bike racks. As she exited Pyrrha turned to Ruby and Yang before exclaiming, "I'll see yoou guys in three days!"

A/N: Well chapter done. Short yes but it's still building. High school won't end anytime soon and this is the first volume of four. So enjoy, follow, share, favorite and review at will.

~D2DBarbatos


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It's been two days since Ruby and Yang were suspended from Beacon. They were still lucky their mother Summer was able to keep them in school even after that fight. Now they stood behind the safety window watching Summer get her chemotherapy treatment with their father Taiyang standing beside them. After ten minutes Ruby pulled out crescent rose from its bag on her back. Gently and smoothly each string was plucked allowing a soft tune to fill the room.

Yang recognized the melody Ruby constantly played. It was her lullaby since she was little. Summer often called it, "Red Like Roses" because it reminded her of where she and Tai first met. Tai holding a two-year-old Yang while Summer held a newborn Ruby in the fields outside of patch. The patch filled with beautiful red roses at the peak of health as she sang Ruby to sleep.

Even though she was so young back then, Yang could still remember Summer walking around with her large stomach trying to clean up after her fiery little dragon. Then she was gone for a few weeks. It was quite hard even for Yang to only be around her uncle while her father was at work. On her second birthday, Yang remembered getting the best present from her mother and father and it was Ruby coming home.

"Yang?" Yang snapped out of her daydream to see Ruby looking at her with concern in her eyes. Her feet ached like she was standing there for a while. As her eyes turned to the chemo room she could see Tai helping the mother of his second child into her wheelchair. Yang always thought the Chemo would take a few hours yet with how her feet were feeling she could've been standing there for that amount of time. "You okay Yang?"

"Yea Rubbles I'm good. Let's go get something to eat before we hit the gym!" Yang exclaimed before hugging Tai and Summer. She turned to chase after her hyper sister who was more excitable at the mention of food. Summer sat back in her chair as she watched her daughters run off to Yang's motorcycle.

"Am I a good mother Tai?" Summer asked looking up at her husband. He simply leaned down kissing her cheek before wrapping his arms around her torso.

"The best mother Summer. Just wish Raven could see Yang grow up." Tai spoke feeling Summer's cold hands on his forearms. They both knew Raven's drug addiction with Heroin was the cause of leaving them with a one-year-old child. The constant scare of what they would do if Yang got addicted to drugs kept them on the edge. The constant fear of Ruby getting in with the wrong crowd ruining her future kept them awake at night. Tai and Summer only wanted what was best for their daughters. "Sum. When are you going to tell them about that date."

"Hopefully never. I wanna surprise Yang on her eighteenth than be laying six feet under with Raven."

/

Silence flew through the bookstore as Blake sat behind the counter in boredom. Her foster father left her in charge of the Book Emporium while he went to pick up the new delivery. He gave her the basic rule of "no reading" while she's working. To prevent her from reading her foster father locked the book she's been reading in his study.

With her boredom reaching its peak Blake was contemplating picking the lock. Again. For the forty-fifth time in the past two months. But that thought was thrown out with the bell ringing on the door. Blake jumped up from behind the counter her eyes shut, "Welcome to Tucson's Book Emporium! Can I help you?"

"To think this place is ran by a beast like you." Blake opened her eyes to see two white-haired people standing before her. One was a 5'8" white-haired man dressed in a casual slacks and shirt while the other was her classmate Weiss Schnee. Seeing Weiss with this boy gave an easy assumption that he was a Schnee as well.

"Can I help you?" Blake asked trying to not let her annoyance leak through while she watched the man walk towards the counter away from Weiss. Before she could question what the man was doing the white haired man had Blake pinned against the counter by her neck.

"Yes, you can. Where is Tucson?" The man demanded grabbing ahold of Blake's left Faunus ear tugging ever so slightly. As pain shot from her ear, Blake's left eye carefully opened to see a dark twisted smile on the boy. "I'm waiting."

The annoyance in his voice was apparent as he kept tugging harder and harder on Blake's ear. The pain of which echoed through Blake's mind making it hard to answer. However, it wasn't as painful as the lack of oxygen Blake was getting. The pain from her ears was canceling out the pain of her throats being squeezed.

"Whitely!" Weiss yelled causing the man to release Blake as she coughed in pain.

"H-h-He left to get the guitars so we can open the music shop in the back…." Blake squeezed out through her panting and scramble for oxygen. Her once blue face slowly returning to its normal cream color. Her golden eyes locked on the man who Weiss called Whitely just moments ago. But that didn't matter all Blake wanted to do was attack the man before her causing her such pain.

"Mister and miss Schnee? Why are you two here?" The three looked towards the tall jaguar Faunus entering the building. He was heavy in muscle as he held four custom guitars from Vacuo.

"We're here for our payment," Weiss stated as Blake went over to help her father with the guitars only to be stopped. Tucson handed her a small key she knew was for his study and quickly ran towards it. Whenever Tucson handed her the key it was an indicator that she needed to get the present money for someone or something. After a few minutes, Blake returned with an envelope as Tucson set the guitars on the counter. "Here's this month's payment. Please, next time don't hurt my daughter."

After the Schnees left Tucson turned to his daughter glaring down at her. Blake closed her eyes in fear she was going to be hit. But the strike didn't come, instead, she felt her foster father's arms wrap around her tightly. It was rare to be given a display of affection in public but this was a worried hug. If Weiss didn't step in a second more and she would've died right there.

Minutes passed as Tucson held Blake close just thanking remnant she was okay. Their heartwarming embrace was destroyed by a loud throat clearing. Blake looked to the side of her father to see Ruby eating a hamburger from Carl's Sr.

"Hey miss rose! Right on time." Tucson exclaimed grabbing the top box off the stack. Opening it Blake saw a new Black bass guitar with a belladonna flower imprinted on the neck. "Customized the way you asked for."

Wrapping the soft guitar strap over her shoulder Blake watched in awe as Ruby's fingers slide across the neck. As a random tune flew throughout the room neither person in front of Ruby let their eyes leave the guitar. Feeling the itch Blake stepped into the back room before returning with a couple amps and her custom bass guitar Tucson got her as a reward for getting into beacon.

Soon Ruby's song was carried out the open door with amazing grace. Many eyes found their way into the shop to see Ruby's playing. Hearing the A-minor base cord, Blake began to pluck her D-minor with her index and middle fingers. Ruby's guitar was soon merging with Blake's bass creating a soft rock song. Many people stood within the store looking at the books while Ruby and Blake played in a rhythmic tune that everyone enjoyed.

Next door Yang entered the local boxing gym preparing to train for the second day in a row. As she passed the entrance Yang could see Pyrrha practicing in the arena. Across from her was a small brown haired woman carefully blocking Pyrrha's kicks and punches before countering. It was stunning that someone was matching the invincible woman blow for blow when Yang saw a pair of sunglasses on the stool.

"Yo Pyrrha!" Yang exclaimed as Pyrrha turned her head to see the blonde approaching. Unfortunately, the small brown-haired woman took advantage of this as she struck Pyrrha in the stomach sending her backward. Grasping her stomach Pyrrha coughed loudly before standing back up.

"I've told you several hundred times Never look away from your opponent." The woman stated as Pyrrha nodded. The brown-haired woman approached Yang before hugging her tightly. "Welcome, Yang!"

"Wait Thetis. How do you know Pyrrha?" Yang asked the woman before hearing a loud cackling sound. As she backed away, Thetis held her stomach as an indicator she was laughing.

"She's my daughter!" Thetis exclaimed through her laughter as she rolled on the floor. It took Yang a few seconds before she realized the gym's name was "Nikos Sparring Gym". Yang looked to the embarrassed red-haired woman in the ring. Yang mouthed to Pyrrha asking if she was telling the truth. Pyrrha simply nodded in a rather fast motion before curling up in the fertile position.

Minutes passed by before Pyrrha's father Peleus Nikos entered the room. His crimson hair standing against the lights above. Yang could see where her red hair came from as the 7'1" man approached her. "Pyrrha go get changed for work."

"Work?" Yang asked as the man grinned widely at her.

"Yea she works here as a janitor," Peleus stated laughing at Yang's stunned face before slapping her on the back. Yang shook her head looking towards the man. "Ready for our usual routine?"

Yang nodded as Ruby's music flew into the gym. The annoyed face Peleus was making clearly showed he gave a distasteful groan. The noise from the Faunus shop next door always created a headache or a migraine for him. Just before he could leave, Peleus felt a small hand on his wrist. Turning Peleus saw his small son, Pyrrha's younger brother, Achilles pulling at his father.

"Honey. Take your medicine before you do something stupid." Thetis stated passing the migraine medicine to her husband before looking to Achilles. Carefully she watched her son signal out what he wanted to say. "No Achilles you can't you out until your chores are done."

His mother's answer saddened the small boy as he slowly walked back upstairs shooting hurt looks towards his parent before the door closed behind him. Across the way from Yang was Pyrrha gracefully dancing through the gym with a rag and cleaner not touching the arena.

"Yang?" Yang turned to a much relaxed Peleus holding boxing gear in his hands. "You coming?"

A/N: and done! So we see a view into Pyrrha and Blake's lives and what is the secret Summer is hiding? Can you guys figure it out?

Favorite, Follow, Review and Share.

Thanks, D2DBarbatos


	5. Chapter 5

**Last prologue before the story kicks up. Just a heads up Eternal Rose will end at chapter twelve since this is just the beginnings of the Famous Series. But enjoy and Thank you to Fallen Shadow69 and y8ay8a for being such fluent writers.**

Chapter Five

As Saturday rolled in the loud sound of opera rang throughout the Schnee manor as the heiress was singing her famous "Mirror, Mirror". The elegant crowd listened as they enjoyed the party and feasted on the possibility of Weiss being engaged during this event. Weiss knew about this and despite disapproving of this she knew she couldn't stop it. For the word of Jacque Schnee was law within the manor. It was no different for her younger twin brother Whitely either. He was raised exactly the same as she was. Business class, Singing class even through her couldn't sing at all, musical instrument class, history class and so on and so forth.

Because of this, the twins were always jealous of their elder half-sister Winter. She was able to do whatever she wanted being Jacque's illegitimate child. Her husband was a common drunk she met while he worked for security for an event. Despite her father's warnings, she kept to him and now they were quite respected as the princess and her knight.

It was kinda of humorous with how they're relationship was due to Winter wearing the pants. Being a Schnee within the Atlasean Military with a husband who was a drunk was quite the astonishment. The press ate it up to the point it infuriated Jacque to make Weiss and Whitely more like him and not like their mother and half-sister. Winter knew Adresteya was her step mother after the fatal crash with her birth mother at the age of ten. Despite this, she couldn't hate the woman as she raised Weiss and Whitely the best she could. But during the long cold nights while young Weiss and Whitely laid in her bed she could hear her father arguing with Adrestya over how Weiss and Whitely were being raised.

But after years of fighting, she finally gave into Jacque's way. Weiss and Whitely were treated harshly when they failed a class, not allowed to be a normal child like Winter was able to and worst of all they were so defensive they may never make a true friend. That was until Winter saw a small red-brunette woman trying to talk to her cold sister while her husband opened the door for her. Even for Winter, someone like that reminded her of her own mother before her passing. It was almost touching that she wished Weiss would open up more and try to befriend this woman.

That was until Wednesday when she found Weiss with a harsh bruise on her side. She kept trying to push Winter out of her overly protective mode with no results. She wanted answers that Weiss refused to give even to her. That was until she spoke to Whitely she learned one of the brutes Weiss spoke with accidentally cleaved her. This sent Winter into a spiraling rage until her husband gripped her hand. Instantly she released all the anger she built towards this boy embracing her husband. She just let it go as though, maybe in the future, she could help Weiss get off of their father's radar to sing what she wanted. Especially after discovering a new song she wrote, "Red Like Roses Pt.2", a sequel to the classic melody that was around for such a long time.

Listening to the sounds of Weiss singing drew Winter back to reality as she felt someone squeeze her hand. Looking over her shoulder she saw her husband Qrow Schnee smiling at her. Though below that smile she knew he hated changing his name and losing all contact with his old family. She felt despised after she told him her father's deal. Even then he still did it for her alone. "Win you need to relax. You don't want Kalt to get worried about you." Qrow reminded her as Winter turned to see her small son standing by his grandfather.

"Thanks, Qrow. I needed that reminder." Winter commented turning to face Qrow before pressing her lips to his. The usual taste of whiskey filled her nostrils as she held his head to hers savoring their kiss. For Qrow, he felt the ice cold chill of his wife's lips against his own. He knew she could smell the alcohol on him but it wasn't like his old self after Raven's death. Spending hours in a bar as he drank away the sorrows of his sister's death. He knew back then his sister had a best friend she used to talk about constantly after she'd return from the base.

He didn't know that woman would be his wife back then. He watched a smoking hot snow-haired woman walk into the bar before ordering a White Atlasean to drink. At first, he thought she was waiting for someone but as the night grew on and the woman downed three more Atlaseans, no one showed up. Taking this as an invitation Qrow slowly approached the woman hoping to take his mind off Raven for once, maybe even get some action. "Excuse me is that seat taken?"

The snow-haired woman shot him a small glare that sent a chill down his spine. Her cold blue eyes told him a story that he never realized any eyes could. He saw grief and misery in her eyes as though she lost someone close to her. He knew how she felt considering he just lost his twin not to long ago. Taking the seat beside her Qrow order himself another drink before looking back at the glaring woman. "You know you're not alone. I lost my twin sister not to long ago. And before you ask I was trying to hit on you until I saw into your crystal blue eyes."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." The woman muttered softly before taking another drink of her White Atlasean. She looked at the white liquid as the mint leaf began to sink below the surface. "If anything you look like a male version of my best friend. The only difference is that scar on your chin and also your gender."

Qrow's eyes went wide after hearing the woman speak. His drunk mind began to make possible clicks about this woman. Shaking his head he ignored them as though it was a hundred to one chance she was speaking of Raven. Though in the back of his mind, he knew she was speaking of the same person. "This person's name... wouldn't happen to be Raven Branwen would it?" Qrow asked as the woman shot up from her seat.

The loud thump from the chair caused the bar to go silent as everyone looked to the snow-haired woman and the raven-haired man. The shocked look on the woman's face soon caused harsh glares to the man still sitting. "H-How?! She told me her brother was in patch!"

Qrow smiled at his memories before being drawn back to reality by his wife's cold hand. Looking down he saw Winter glaring up at him with an annoyed glare. She knew he was thinking of a woman by the lewd grin he had during their kiss. Wanting to tear him a new one but not wanting to ruin the party Winter grabbed Qrow by his ear before dragging him out into the hall. As they reached the hall Winter's anger flared from within herself. She was furious the fact her husband was daydreaming of another woman during their passionate or what she called passionate embrace. "How could you think of another woman Qrow?!"

"What are you talking about Win?"

"What was her name?!" Winter demanded grabbing her sword from the wall beside them. She was ready to cut their head off before they seduce her husband again.

"I was thinking of our first meeting Win. Your sexy blue eyes, your figure before it got curvy and by far sexier and the stunned look you had when I mentioned Raven." Qrow commented as Winter's anger instantly extinguished itself. Her face red from embarrassment from accusing Qrow of cheating on her. She couldn't believe how jealous she got just from that. Winter felt disgusted with herself as she saw the late guess arrive, the Arc Family. She knew the Arc Family were renowned in the medical field especially for the use of Dust during delicate surgeries.

Following behind Jacque and Isabella Arc were their eight children. From front to back was Shami Arc, Winter and Raven's old friend for years now who wore her hair in a small ponytail that showed off her crimson dress, then Scarlet Arc, the renowned genius who started practicing with dust while she was a medical student wearing her hair in a bun to prevent it from hanging in her hair or touching her lab coat she was wearing as below the coat she wore a dark crimson strapless dress she seemed to put on in a hurry. Following behind Shami and Scarlet were Mika and Indigo Arc, these twins were famous authors behind the _Ninjas of Love_ franchise. Mika had a short haircut as she wore a tuxedo instead of a dress since she always hated those clothing according to Shami that is. Indigo wore her hair down as she held Mika's notepad she used for talking. With the notepad, Indigo wore a light blue dress with her high heels to match. Following them were the triplets of Olivia, Violet, and Azure Arc, these three women were only 17 and in their last year of medical school. Olivia wore a lime green dress with her hair partially dyed green to help identify herself from her sisters. Violet wore a purple dress that was accented by the golden blossom placed on her left breast, her hair also partially dyed like Olivia's but her's was dyed a light purple and blonde. Next to them Azure wore a navy blue dress as she carried her matching purse, she also dyed her hair a dark blue before she cut it again into a short tomboy haircut like her mute sister Mika. Last in line was the young Jaune arc dressed in a black tuxedo, his hair pulled back with gel and a distasteful look on his face.

Following behind the Arc Family, Winter and Qrow re-entered the room to see Jacque Schnee upon the stage. They could hear the partial laughter from some the guest at Jacques horribly bad jokes. Soon enough they heard him call them up to the stage where Weiss and Whitely were already bowing to their father. As they approached the stage Winter took her spot beside Weiss and Qrow took his spot beside Whitely. Between the four of them was Adrestya Schnee the mother of Weiss and Whitely as well as Winter's step-mother. "Now that my wife and children have joined me May I introduce you to my daughter Weiss Schnee. As those of you know, she is being enveloped to the Arc Family heir. So Allow my friend Jacque Arc introduce his son."

"Thank you, Jacque. Weiss schnee and guest allow me to introduce my heir, Jaune Arc." Everyone in the room looked to see the young blonde man with his hair pulled back nervously waving to them. Instantly venom started being shot from the bachelor's in the crowd towards Jaune. They were scaling up Jaune and he did not like it. Nor did Weiss.

Weiss remembered this man from Wednesday when she made Cardin Winchester attack him only to lose to the one person she was trying to win over. Her feelings towards the young man were less than professional, to say the least. She saw him as a plague that must be avoided at all cost. To Weiss, she would've taken that... Strong, the Blonde haired woman that made her world shake just by standing there. Realizing what she was thinking Weiss shook her head ridiculously trying to get that brute out of her head but every time she glanced over to Jaune she pictured that one woman. Looking to her sister Winter began to misjudge Weiss' signals of the young man.

Smiling as wide as she could Winter looked to her father as he waved his hand telling them to leave. Taking her husband by the hand Winter lead him back into the hallway as they began to scheme. Across the room, Jaune was being tormented by his elder sisters. Shami began to take his hair and pull it into ponytails while Scarlet pinched his cheeks. Olivia and Azure were fixing Jaune's tuxedo while Mika and Indigo stood by watching as Indigo taunted him for both her and her sister. Violet began to take pictures of her sisters messing with him just enjoying his face.

In annoyance, Jaune bolted through his siblings and out the ballroom door. As he reached the front door Jaune's eyes were pulled to a tall orange haired woman standing beside an even taller Japanese man with a pink stripe through his hair. As they approached him Jaune tried to understand who they are. Before he could Jaune felt the man's hand place on his shoulder as the woman wrapped her arms around him

"Long time no see Jaune." The man stated as Jaune watched his hand move to the woman's collar. Sharply and quickly he pulled the woman off of Jaune leaving the man even more confused before. "It's me, dude! Lie Ren!" Instantly it clicked as Jaune remembered spending a vacation in japan. During one of the festivals, he met a young girl named Lie Ren.

"Wait. You were a dude?!" Jaune freaked out as the orange haired woman's face cracked a strange smile. Looking towards her raven-haired companion in curiosity as she began to jump around him asking what happened back then repeatedly. Seeing this caused the young blonde to laugh loudly. First, he found out his old friend was a male all along then this woman was making him laugh uncontrollably. "So who is this girl?"

"My Fiance. Nora Valkyrie." Ren admitted rubbing his head in embarrassment. Though he likes the girl as a friend, with his family he was in a similar situation as Jaune. The only difference was that his fiance was a long time friend compared to a family friend who he had no choice in. Jaune personally would've love to fall in love with Weiss normally instead of this. The orange-haired woman now identified as Nora happily wrapped her arms around Ren happily.

"Yea we're together together but not together together together yet." Nora happily sang as she felt Ren's hand being placed on her head. Both of them were quite happy with being together as a couple but still friends as usual. Nora and Ren have known each other for ten years at most. As Ren told the story of how he and Jaune met a year before he met Nora then the men watched the smile climb further on her face. They laughed and told stories for the rest of the time the party was active. As the party came to an end Weiss began to walk back to her room but as she reached the end of the hallway she could hear Jaune laughing then she heard him state something she never thought of. _'I wish I could get her to fall for me normally compared to this.'_

 **A/N: Well another chapter of this story done. Now I have to do another chapter of Can You Sleep at Night because I want too. But thats for later. Now it's Destiny time, maybe some Warframe. I hoped you enjoyed. Please Review, Favorite, Follow the story and if you wish me. Later guys**

 **~D2DBarbatos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well another chapter of Eternal Rose ready to go now! See y'all at the end author's note.**

 **Chapter Six**

It was about 4:30 AM in the Rose/Xiao Long household. Not even the pet dog Zwei was awake as the youngest of the family began bolting through its halls. Her red hoodie nothing more than a blur as she cleared each furniture through hurtle jumps. Excitement and adrenaline had began to flow through her mind an hour ago as she prepared everything. It was her first day back at school in addition to the first day of morning music choir.

Oh yes how Ruby loved her music dearly. Even more so when she would be able to demonstrate her talent through her baby. The excitement was almost enough to make her wet herself if the adrenaline wasn't preventing all bodily waste from escaping its appropriate socket.

From her room, down the stairs into the basement where she kept her baby. Back up the stairs into the kitchen to prepare her breakfast in addition to Yang's. from the kitchen she leaps over the large sofa landing her foot in the wooden hallway as she slid down at top speed times her own weight. Soon enough a loud thump echoed through the hall followed by the sound of Zwei barking within her parents room.

Within minutes Tai stood above his smaller daughter sighing in annoyance. For he knew she was excited to go back to her schooling and even more so with that club she was bragging about on the first day of her suspension. "What has your mother told you little rose?" Tai spoke causing his youngest to groan in irritation. She knew what he brought up and why he brought it up. For her own mother was a demon on wheels. Several times worst than her own sister.

"No running in the house because this is the exact situation I'd be in…" Ruby muttered as she sat up Indian style awaiting the lecture she knew was coming. It was always the same when it came to Tai or Yang. Fifty reasons to do something and not to do something. It was a misnomer because it wasn't really fifty reasons when it ended at fifteen. Oh how she despised the lecture her father was now reading her.

Her eyes focused on Tai's but nothing was registering like usual. It was all a riot act to get Ruby to behave under his roof. But it wasn't very affective when it came to her. She wasn't exactly a bad child in the sense of theft or drugs but she did slack off too much. She knew she had to work hard so she could earn Tai's full unconditional love that was hardly there.

Not that Tai didn't care about his daughters but Ruby was different than Yang. He knew from the moment she picked up a Steven Queen book at age three she was meant for great things. But he could barely stand her love of music as it took over almost all her time she needed for schooling. It was far worst after she turned eight when his wife and brother-in-law got her that accused guitar.

How he despised its sound when she played it without her amp. Even with the amp he would always wish the sound decibels would shatter the thing into a million tiny pieces. So he could at least have one good child to show off to his overbearing mother when she visited. Instead of sending them with Qrow, he would love to actually show them off. But the problem with that was Ruby's unhealthy obsession with her music and Yang's fighter like tendencies to fight the biggest person in the area.

It made it almost impossible to deal with if he didn't allow them in those clubs that would get them nowhere in life. He would've loved to see these two "blessed" children in something like spelling bee or mathletes but nope they were in the boxing club meant for muscle heads and the music club that only made racket that was not music. Still he couldn't complain too much seeing how these kept the two woman away from drugs and alcohol which would dull their intelligence to a great decree.

"Now go finish getting ready for school." Tai sighed finishing his lecture and thoughts about the club Ruby was entering. It didn't matter anymore as he watched his youngest skip off to the smell of burnt food. In annoyance he walked across the hall to Yang's room. Like a respectful man he knocked awaiting his daughter's answer, even if she only answered in her sleep. But nothing. When his curiosity finally hit, Tai slowly opened the door before being hit by the smell of alcohol and what he prayed was his eldest dirty musk from lack of showers. Oh how he was wrong as he saw on Yang's bed. There laid Yang naked as the day she was born, her large 34DD hanging out of her torn tank top and beside her was a brown haired young man in the buff as well. Both of them giving off the heavy scent of alcohol. "YANG RAVEN XIAO LONG!"

Yang bolted up in terror after hearing her dad call her full name. It only ever meant one thing. She was in trouble for doing something. As she looked to her left she saw her boyfriend laying beside her. Even worst was how they were dressed before her father. In a hurry Yang wrapped her arm around her large chest before letting out a high pitched scream telling her father to get out. With this action, Yang's boyfriend Russel jumped up from his slumber to see her father staring at them. In fear of what Yang told him about her father he shuffled about as the man approached. Just as he grabbed his last piece of clothing he was out the window and onto the Rose/Xiao Long terrace trying to escape the large Asian man.

Luck for him Yang decided to grab ahold of her father allowing him to escape without the man learning his name. Hopefully he would escape any charges Yang's father planned to bring against him. But that didn't stop Tai from staring the fear of death into his eldest. She knew by his cold stare she was in a whole new level of trouble. Or she would've been if her step-mother didn't roll in at the exact moment her father began his lecture.

"Oh, leave her alone Tai. If I recall you slept around more than she ever does." Summer stated as her husband turned to his wife in shock. How did she know that bit about his life before med school? During med school. Realizing what Summer just did, Yang carefully grabbed her school uniform slipping passed her father and mother. A slick white trail falling from between her legs due to her forgetting about the condom she forced Russel to use. Sure she slept with a lot of people but she would never risk a child. Not yet at least. For if she did all her dreams of being a boxer would vanish into the night since she never believed in abortion or the clinics meant for such.

After the usual morning incidents it became a normal day. Yang scarfing down her ruined breakfast due to Ruby's inability to cook eggs. Ruby tuning her baby further until it sounded just right to the brunette-redhead. Summer rolling back and forth through the kitchen trying to make sure her daughters were prepared for their first day back since the suspension. And Tai withdrawn in his study as he casual read books on how to castrate his eldest daughter, the fury of which still lingered in his mind up to a numb feeling at least. He knew what her and Ruby got away with while at his ex-wife's.

Much to Summer's disbelief about Raven being dead in the ground the woman had a way to vanish where only Tai knew how to find her. Her life as a federal agent always made their family's harder. Even more so since before she left Yang was just a baby. Now finished with his minor temper tantrum, Tai closed the books he had open before pulling out a file. Fall, Salem. The woman's daughter donating her mother's lungs to Summer so she may live another few years. At least that's what they hoped seeing as Salem and Summer had the same blood type, the same genes and yet no actual relation. For Tai to see this, it was almost like his father-in-law slept around way too much before his passing or Sum had a lost sister, weather she was the older or younger sibling.

Either way Tai didn't truly care seeing as his wife would be saved. Sighing Tai leaned back in his chair until the door slammed open by Yang. Her hair pulled back to fit in her helmet, a toothy smile on her face as the man slammed several books over the file. "What ya got there pops?" The blonde asked approaching Tai.

"A way to castrate you once and for all." Tai joked watching his daughter hug just above her waist where her ovaries were. All he did was simply laugh at her over reaction to his comment. "I was looking at a patients charts Yang. So chill out. I'm only doing that if you end up pregnant with some guys child from your over sleeping around."

"You mean like how you got Raven pregnant with yang?" Summer snarked as she rolled past Yang. Her husband's face just dropped as Yang began to laugh at her mother's wits. She crippled her husband with easy lines that said worlds.

"Anyways Dad. Me and Rubes are off. We won't be home till Late so don't wait up." Yang stated grabbing her motorcycle keys from the key rack in Tai's office. He always made sure she put them there so she didn't try to sneak away with her bike at any point in the night.

"Alright my sunny little dragon. Love you have a good day." Tai chimed as he watched her bolt out the door. Carefully he looked o"t the window to see Ruby clearly yelling at Yang for something. It didn't take long till they finished their fight and left for School. He couldn't wait for the upcoming surprise he had planned for Ruby and Yang.

 **-(Line Break)-**

As the sun rose above the eastern edge of the school, a loud motorcycle could be well heard. This was not good for the sisters at all. Ruby jumped off Yang's motorcycle in a huff seeing as she was late. And she could only blame Yang for this.

"This is why we don't stop to talk and have a quickie with her boyfriend." Ruby muttered bolting through the large doors. As she did a large figure matched her speed that wasn't blissful Yang. Taking a quick look Ruby saw her classmate Blake and Weiss matching her as they were also running to professor Goodwitch's class. "Running late too?"

"My mom had to fix her hair and place her piercings in…" Blake stated bluntly as the three came to a slow trot. Only a few feet before them now was Goodwitch's class. As Ruby reached for the handle she gave it a turn but to no avail. The door was locked from the inside.

"I guess Goodwitch's threat in the syllabus wasn't a joke. 'Don't be late or else you'll be outside until next period.'" Weiss quoted as she laid her bolero down on the nearby plant's edge. "If I'm outside I rather not have my dress dirty."

"Still can't drop the princess act Weiss? I already know about you and Jaune." The three turned to the blonde who just arrived. Her hair mildly fixed, her uniform shuffled slightly from her quickie earlier this morning as an apology to her boyfriend. As she set her bag down everyone there saw Weiss blush in embarrassment. She couldn't believe what she heard from this behemoth of a woman. She knew about that unfit man being her forced betrothed. Even then it wasn't real to her because she would never love someone like him.

"What are you talking about Yang?" Now the four look to the new voice approaching. Approaching them now was Pyrrha Nikos dressed in her usual attire for school. But with one addition to her school uniform. A gold crown her father makes her wear outside the house. She hated this thing but for her old man it made a statement of her being a descendant of Greek Royalty or so he proclaimed.

"You haven't read the recent Remnant Today have you?" Yang asked causing both Blake and Pyrrha to shake their heads no. All she does is sigh before pulling a copy from her handbag handing to to the two. Ruby simply makes a disgusted look at the book because it was too girly for her. If it isn't music or weapons or sweets, Ruby hated it.

As time ticked passed, the five women simply stayed together as the Faunus and warrior read the magazine. They look at the Schnee. They look at the magazine, back to the Schnee. Sighing Weiss removed her left glove to reveal an engagement ring on her finger.

Pyrrha's face grew dark as she took a step towards Weiss. Her aura now completely full of malice towards this woman for taking her crush away. She honestly didn't care if the Schnees hold the world. She is going to cut herself a piece of Schnee ass to serve to Jaune as an offering of her love. Though he didn't exactly notice this even after hitting on her. From what he told her, it was a ploy to get with the popular kids despite how it failed and he was sorry about it. If he didn't tell her this then she would've said yes to a date immediately.

Seeing Pyrrha's face, Yang steps between the women pulling Pyrrha clearly out of earshot of Weiss, Blake and even more so, Ruby. The three watched the two women have a silent argument about something with constant pointing back at the group. The clear anger seeped from Pyrrha as Yang kept waving her down. It seemed like Pyrrha would have to kill someone or calm down at this point. Lucky for everyone she chose the ladder and slowly came down from her little fit.

"So Ruby are you participating in the Battle of the Bands here in a couple months?" Blake asked breaking the tension off the two women just a few feet away. Weiss gave a puzzled look to the Faunus. She didn't want to ask what this "battle of the bands" was out of embarrassment with lack of knowledge. Ruby jus simply shook her head no.

"No band to participate." She stated as she took a seat beside Weiss. As she took her baby from the guitar case to check how her tune is. One by one she began to pluck the guitar strings, slowly sliding her hand along its neck. Each finger along the neck pressing each cord down with a small amount of pressure. Soon enough a certain tune began to play causing it to ring in Weiss' ears.

Her vocal cords slowly straining from the urge to sing with her own lullaby. The Ice Queen bit her lip in annoyance. It didn't work as Blake pulled out her own bass guitar from her large bag. Now the melody of both instruments rang together forcing her voice to slip out.

"~Mirror... tell me something…. Tell me who's the loneliest…. Of all…." Weiss began causing both Ruby and Blake to stop in surprise. For both of them to hear Weiss begin to sing the melody they were just playing with surprised them. They didn't know she could sing for one, and for two she sung it in such a depressing tone that it even caught the attentions of Pyrrha and Yang who were having an apparent boxing match to relieve stress. "What?" Weiss asked a clear blush plastered across her cheeks.

"W-we didn't know you could sing. Let alone that song in such a depressing tone." Ruby muttered just loud enough for Blake and Weiss to hear.

"I honestly loved it Ice Queen!" Exclaimed yang who was holding up her right thumb.

"It was quite lovely." Blake stated the placing her hand on top of Weiss' shoulder. Seeing this Weiss instinctively slapped Blake's hand away standing to her feet. Her blush now replaced by irritation.

"I don't need flith's compliments!" Weiss screamed causing Blake to back away in surprise. Her cat ears slipped backwards as she glared down Weiss. The racist comments she was used too but pushing her compliment aside like that clearly irked her soul.

"We're not flith! We just want people to accept us for us! Believe or not "Princess" not all Faunus are violent like those fuckers on the news every day. We are not all terrorist waiting for a chance to ruin everyone's life. Hell where my mother is from was an utter hellhole! She clawed her way through life, a life of poverty. Then she met my dead beat Dad who would constantly beat her. And after I was born he would beat her every time I cried. It got so bad she killed him and I was placed in foster care. A baby in the system. Now my foster father and mother are doing the best they can to try and set me on the correct path. And believe me there is times I wanted to act like an animal especially towards that asshole of a brother you got. If I had the chance I wo-" Blake was cut off by Weiss slapping her across the face. The force applied sent her flying towards the floor in surprise. Her hand placed on her cheek as a mix of anger and pain filled her face.

"Never. Ever. Talk about my family like you know what's going on." Weiss stated as the group heard the bell in addition to their professor opening the closed door.

"I'm not going to even ask…"

 _ **A/N: and done! More back story. Also who do you want to be Blake's stepmama since Kali is in jail. Let me know with some reviews and thanks for reading. Next up I'll probably do either a Can You Sleep at Night, Another Chapter of this or a Do You Call My Name. Either way enjoy.**_

 _ **~D2DBarbaros**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It had been quite a few months since Blake and Weiss were at each other's throats. But the ripples of that fight still echo through the education system. On one side were the Faunus People screaming for the Blood of a Schnee. On the other were the Schnee family demanding for the blood of Blake.

To say the least the entire student body was severed by this one instance. Friends turning on friends. Lovers turning on lovers. Teachers turning on teachers. It was such a large amount of blood lust that even as the Winter Break approached it just couldn't get here soon enough. For one group sat in the neutral during these fights. It was the table of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, both women had made a name for themselves.

Faunus and Humans respected this tables rights out of the fear of the two best fighters. Yang had become the "Rising Sun Dragon" among the boxing club for her powerful left hook, right straight, left uppercut combination. Very few could land a hit on her shining beauty before she'd knock em out. But that came with a large price as well. For if she lost a hair, no one would be able to see her coming anymore. By the time they would realize what happened, they would be outside the ring.

The other beauty of the table was Pyrrha Nikos of the Nikos Boxing and MMA gym. Anyone who caught a glimpse of her radiance would be instantly out shined. Her fast combinations were the only combinations to take out the "Rising Sun Dragon". From this she earned several nicknames, such as "Ruin Princess", "Invincible Woman", "Vermillion Bird of the South" just to name a few. Out of these names she was given the often chance to compete in physical tests of strength against the strongest of the strong. As of late, the "Invincible Woman" stood atop a large bull Faunus by the name of Alexander Louis Armstrong who held the Maui Thai royal championship belt. That is until he lost it to Pyrrha in a best of three round Maui Thai fight.

Even though they heard about Pyrrha's match on the television, Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Blake were invited to front row seats with Pyrrha's family for the event. It wasn't easy for the Rose/Xiao Long women to go either. For it was a four day trip to Mistral, Italy on a school week. Only way they were able to go was an arrangement with Professor Glynda Goodwitch, their father, their mother and principal Oscar Ozpin.

The agreement read as such. If the selected students wished to travel with their friend, they would need a written note from Professor Goodwitch, Professor Peach, Professor Port, Professor Oobleck, and Professor Shironishi Nanatsuki detailing the required make up work by the time they would return in addition to a B- in all subjects. And for Jaune and Yang this would've been nearly impossible if not for Blake, Pyrrha and even more so the 15 year old genius Yang called her sister.

Within a couple weeks all five were above the minimum limit. More surprising was that Yang Xiao Long, the Boxer who thought with her fist, was at an A+ in all subjects. Even before they signed off, Each teacher gave the boxer an extensive test that they didn't even cover yet. It only scared them really when Yang passed all five with flying colors like she was another Ruby. What's more is their fathers reaction to Yang's grades.

Tai stood in his office smelling toast as he stared at the oldest's test papers. If it weren't the fact of Summer making birdies for her children he would have sworn it was a stroke. It gave the man immense hope for his children even if the reason wasn't justified in his own opinion. But still they were permitted to go.

It had been three weeks since the trip and now they were watching the student body in a hard debate against one another. Blake had taken refuge at Ruby's table, with her favorite book in hand, in order to escape the madness the Faunus were causing. Similarly Whitley Schnee has been absent since this debacle began.

With it being lunch time the two groups were pulled away by a tall multi-color haired woman in a pink, white and brown suit. In her left hand was a large notebook with a pen placed in its spine. In her right was a bagged lunch labeled "Mama's little kitten". Over everything happening she made her way to Ruby's table drawing the attention of Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha. Placing the bag in front of Blake, the woman looked down at the cat Faunus awaiting a response.

A single finger rose as she flipped the page, placing her black bookmark within as it closed. Blake looked at the bag then to the woman standing beside her. She reached into her nearby backpack to check for the lunch she thought she brought with her this morning but it wasn't there. Finally the woman opened her notebook to an already written on page. 'You forgot this my little Kitten 3~'

"Mom…. Your embarrassing me…." Blake muttered with her lips clearly visible so the woman can read them. Blake's eyes look away for a second only to be redrawn in by her mother's introduction page.

'Hello I am Neo, Blake's foster mother. Please take good care of my little kitten for me?' The group looked at the woman now known as Neo, then to Blake for confirmation. They received a small nod from the highly embarrassed Faunus who began to hide herself in her own book. Everyone around her, with the exception of Ruby and Yang were stunned as all can be. Ruby simply smiled at the Faunus across from her as she set down her guitar.

'Nice to see you away from your office .' Ruby signed as Yang began to laugh loudly at the nickname she never heard before. Neo was caught off guard by Ruby's sign language seeing as she wasn't deft just holding earplugs within her ears to null out the loud noise of the student body debates. Not that she minded, Neo often dealt with Deft or Blind children whenever she wasn't working.

'Are you partaking in the Battle of the Bands?' Neo wrote before showing Ruby. The response she got wasn't what she would have like to see. The smaller girl before her shook her head No as she began to sign why she wouldn't be able to partake. Neo's face grew sad as her hopes of hearing Blake and Ruby play wilted away.

"You know if you asked I would join you Ruby." Blake stated lifting her head just enough over her book to make eye contact with her friend of three months, even though they knew each other much longer than that.

"We would still need a drummer and a better singer than me. Maybe We-" Ruby began to suggest the one person Blake was heavily against as of right now.

"No Ruby. Not her." Blake growled loudly to alert Ruby about saying that name. As her ears rose back up Blake felt a hand slap against the back of her head. Looking towards her mother with a confused look the Faunus could only see her writing down something.

'Live and let live Blakey~ I've raised you to never hold a grudge even towards the schnees.' Neo wrote out before pulling her notebook back to write a riot act for her daughter to acknowledge what she's done. Blake simply groaned punching her nose in irritation as the lunch bell rang again. Now annoyed and hungry, Blake hugged her mother goodbye as she scooped up her stuff.

"Bye mom. See you at home." Blake purred out smiling at neo with her usually bright smile. This settled Neo down quite a lot as she turned towards the entrance. Even as she passed through the large doors, she was greeted by her husband of 17 years, Tucson. He stood there with the door open awaiting his wife's return. But now only thing was a mystery to Neo, what is Ruby a legend for within this school?

 **-(Line Break)-**

Weiss sat beside her twin brother's bed, within her lap was a small tray table with her homework for the past four days. Behind her on the nightstand was Whitley's homework well stacked up as he was often busy playing Grimm Eclipse on his IceBox Uno. Both weren't too keen on the large amount of homework and who brought it to them.

One Jaune of the Arc family to be exact. Whitley hated the overall Aura the young fiancé of his sister gave up. It was disgustingly cheery to the point it was like tasting a rainbow after a urine rainstorm. It left a lot of fowl taste in his mouth just thinking of the man. Weiss on the other hand was used to the man doing things for her without her acknowledging him. It would infuriate her quite often with how her body language told the young man to buzz off, yet he doesn't. True he was attractive when he wasn't childish. His build is indeed to Weiss' likings. But his personality and childish behavior always turned her off faster than anything.

But the thought of the tall blonde woman. It began to heat her body. It was like she was the sun that burned away the ice on Weiss' heart. Weiss could feel her body heat up at the thoughts of the blonde brawler that irritated her more so than Jaune has. Weiss pulled herself from the guttural thoughts she was having just as her twin coughed loudly.

This wasn't anything new, Whitley always had health conditions like this. His pale skin was extra sensitive to the sun, he always got sick faster than a normal human, his frail immune system was worst than anything else. There was no help for him honestly. The fact the Faunus made that reference to her brother all those months ago like that when she has no real idea his condition. Then again no one outside the family knows about his condition. But still to have a piece of filth talk like that about a Schnee it was unthinkable.

"Sister…." Whitley called to Weiss pulling her away from her dark thoughts again. Weiss sat beside her brother again. "I need some water please…."

"Here." The Schnee twins looked to their brother-in-law holding a glass of water and three brown pills for Whitley to take. Usually the brothers would argue over those pills but as of late Whitley needed them far more often. In distaste, Whitley popped his pills all the while cursing the pills. "Now Weiss I need to talk to you." Qrow stated pointing his thumb towards the door.

Once outside Weiss looked to Winter's husband in curiosity. "What is it Qrow?"

"The doctor called. Whitley has maybe a couple weeks left. I've already alerted the school about it." Qrow stated as Weiss' face grew dark in terror. "We'll make his last days the best we can."

"What… what did father say about this…." Weiss asked looking towards Qrow with a dark look. One filled with sadness and hate for this very news.

"He…." Qrow began before Winter turned the corner to finish what Qrow wasn't going to tell them. "He doesn't care Weiss. As far as he was concerned Your health is all he cares about. Whitley's last moments will be a stain wiped clean from the family records." Winter stated as Weiss' eyes flared with hate. She always disliked her father's actions but this. This wasn't right at all. His own son is dying and all he cares about is saving his money.

"Qrow… we're going to see that Faunus and your family. I'll make that man despise this very discussion. I want him to watch his daughter who he cherished so much fall from grace." Weiss declared holding her middle figure to the portrayal of her own father.

 **A/N: How much do you hate Jacque Schnee now? Go ahead tell me. Because this is one of the events that lead to the band and you all needed to know about Whitley's condition. But now we start the climb to the mountain top. Also what did you guys think about Neo being Blake's foster mama? Anyways leave a review guys cause it will get in on the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Next up another Do You Call My Name chapter.**

 **-D2DBarbatos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Never mind I can't do this Qrow!" Weiss exclaimed tugging at the door handle beside her. It wasn't too uncommon to see her enter this phase after what she considers to be a "bad idea". Luckily, Qrow remembered to engage the child lock after the small heiress entered the vehicle. There was no way on turning back now. Next stop is the town of patch, it was a small town just outside Vale City in which most of the Schnee "workers" called home.

Weiss knew this was a bad idea after seeing seventeen Faunus on the way into town. Sure, Qrow was fine because his Faunus traits were less… apparent to those he didn't reveal them too. Heavens be damned if Jacque found out about Qrow and his genes. Lucky it hasn't come to that as of yet, although Weiss has on many times threatened to tell the older Schnee. To tell her sister in which she looked up to.

"Hey Ice Princess. We're here." Qrow stated aloud drawing Weiss from her thoughts. Looking out the dark windows, Weiss stared upon the Xiao Long residence. It stood much higher than the homes she originally saw. She could only estimate its size to being at least one hundred fifty square feet maybe more. But it's brilliance wasn't fully enhanced until Qrow opened the door. It's stained wood said a lot immediately to the eye, the yellow and red trip showed character of the people who live here.

"H-how do they own such a beautiful home?" Weiss asked as she took one step onto the soft grass. It was well treated, no crab grass or weeds.

"Originally Tai's parents owned the house and built it on this land years before he was born." Qrow stated as his eye caught something moving out the corner of his eye. It was black, white and fluffy which means it could only be the dog he saw on his brother-in-law's news feed. "You may want to step back."

Unaware of Qrow's warning, Weiss felt her body get thrown downward as a fluffy ball of black and white fur began to lick her face. At first she tried her hardest to pull away from the dog. But as time passed she began to release an uncharacteristic laugh that did not befit a Schnee but a normal teenage girl.

Looking downward, Qrow simply sighed in relief before feeling a small amount of weight trying to swing him to the ground. "Uncle Qrow!" The small person on Qrow's back exclaimed as she kept swinging her weight about trying to topple the man. "Did you miss me?!"

Chuckling loudly, Qrow let his center of gravity fall with the small woman. "Nope." He stated as another weight soon joined the one on his back.

"Now we got you!" Yang exclaimed with her arms and legs wrapped around Qrow's legs while Ruby had the arms pinned. Qrow didn't mind though, this was how these two used to greet him before he met Winter, before he joined the Schnees to be with the woman he loved.

"Yang! Ruby! Let your uncle go!" The four people on the ground looked to the small woman in a wheelchair rolling towards them with a broom in hand. In almost a huff, Yang and Ruby ran around the dirt trail they knew Summer would not be able to follow them on. In tow was the small black and white dog chasing his humans thinking they were playing around. "I'm sorry Qrow. It's just been…"

"About 8 years since I saw them. Ruby isn't such a shrimp like you short stack." Qrow commented only to be hit by Summer's weapon of choice when dealing with unruly teenagers. She knew Qrow was joking with her, it didn't matter anyway since Raven went MIA and was presumed dead by the army. "It must be hard with a half-Faunus like Yang running around too. I mean she looks more like Raven every day."

Summer simply chuckled at Qrow's comment shrugging it off almost entirely. Everyone among the family felt some pain seeing Yang walk about now. She indeed does look like Raven every day and it always made people smile, even when she didn't mean too. All pain would melt under her sun as Yang's smile along with Ruby's would always cheer up Summer's side of the family. Not so much for Tai's family due to their profound dislike of Summer. "So are you gonna tell Weiss what you told your wife?"

Qrow's eyes grew wide at Summer Rose's almost mocking tone. He was sure no one outside Schnee relations knew about his marriage. Even more so to insure no one but he and Weiss knew about his Faunus heritage. At least within the Schnees and their partners that is. "What wife? I don't know what you're talking ab-" Qrow was cut off by Summer grabbing ahold of his left hand and showing the ring on his finger.

"Ouch. She got you there 'big brother'." Weiss teased at Summer's action towards Qrow. Her brother-in-law probably felt great sadness from being picked at by one of the Ice Queens. But it wasn't as bad as when Winter introduced him to her mother for the first time. Weiss could still picture the very same glare Qrow was giving her on her mother's face. "What?"

"Did you tell her Weiss?" Qrow asked from beyond his glare. In a slight panic Weiss assumed Qrow was talking about his wife, her sister Winter. In a hurry she nodded before speaking to avoid making Qrow ever so angry.

"Yes I told Winter your secret!" Weiss exclaimed in a panic causing everyone who could hear this development to widen their own eyes in shock. Qrow could decide if he should be furious at Weiss or relieved that he doesn't have to lie to Winter anymore. Even through that only one question came through his lips.

"How long ago…."

"B-before you two started dating…. I kinda did a pre-background check for winter. It's why I wasn't surprised when you first told me…" Weiss admitted praying the handicapped woman wouldn't launch at her like that episode of family girl when Joanna jumped Petra*. But instead she felt two new sets of arms wrap around her out of nowhere preventing her head from moving.

One was the handicapped woman's arms embracing Weiss carefully. The other set wasn't as new as she thought because it was Qrow. Her eyes locked on to his cross as he began to chant 'thank you' constantly in her ear. It was so mellow, so fragile something that never fitted with Qrow's persona.

Yet that wasn't all to be had as a new vehicle appeared behind Weiss. She could not see but tell it was her fathers personal limousine. What would he be doing in this part of the town. More over what would the Faunus who followed say about this. Oh the violent energy surging would not be a pleasant one. Even as the loud door began to open and footsteps were heard.

"There you are!" Both Qrow and Weiss' eyes went wide at the sound of the feminine voice talking to the bundle of human flesh. It was more surprising due to the fact She was her instead of Jacque. The three heads looked to see Winter standing with her left hand holding her son's hand, her right hand gently placed on the white dress we had chosen to wear for some reason. "I was wondering where you two went off too. Lucky Klein knows you better than Sebastian does Weiss."

The sudden mention of Weiss' personal attendant and protector caused the snow haired woman to blush profoundly. It was true she kept Sebastian at arms length but Klein was different for some reason. Maybe it was the fact he's been there for her long before Winter was. He was the one who changed her. Who feed her in the cold nights. He was more a father to her than Jacque ever was and yet she could never thank him for it. If she did, Weiss knew her actual father would have him disappear in a cloud of smoke. She couldn't have that for if Qrow, Winter or Klein leave her. She just couldn't handle the thoughts of such.

"Winter there's something I-" Qrow began but was cut off by Winters sudden kiss, her hand releasing her son's.

"Hush my lovely bird." Winter stated pulling Qrow's forehead to hers. She could see Qrow's eyes begin to swell again with tears. The thought of which was always humorous as she knew he was nothing but a softy behind closed doors. But to let those flow here just made her love him even more.

During the snowbirds heart filled moment, Weiss was drawn to the noise coming from the other side of the house. Making her way towards the noise, Weiss could hear and understand the cords and beat being played. It was almost calling to her as she stepped into the garage with Ruby, Yang and Blake. It was almost like her voice flowed.

" _I'm not your thing! Not another thing, you own. I was not forgetting of your crimes… Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore! I won't be protest! For any final royal test! I will not surrender this life! It's mine!_ " As Weiss finished she noticed the music stopped and she was singing to these people who she knew disliked her.

"Damn ice queen." Yang commented with a smile as though it was nothing.

"That was pretty impressive." Blake added crossing her arms just above her bass guitar.

"Ummm why are you here anyways Weiss? I thought my uncle was coming by on your guys way home to where ever you live." Ruby added dropping the entire ball not even commenting on Weiss' singing that she just did out of no where. Ruby herself was both profoundly entertained and jealous of Weiss' singing voice. But even now she could see Blake's ears slowly begin to pull back. Whatever Weiss wants she wasn't going to get it that easily especially after everything that happened within the past weeks of school.

"What she wants is our dignity!" Blake declared now drawing herself back to reality after that mesmerizing performance from the heiress before her. It wasn't bad enough that her brother tore at Blake ear but for her brother, for Adam to be attacked out of nowhere just two days ago. That drew a line bigger than anyone has ever seen between the Faunus and Humanity. She was now scared for her family and friends because of the Schnees.

"Ummmmm….. I heard about your band and was wondering if I could join as a singer or guitarist?" Weiss asked with her head hung low bowing to the three within the space. She knew what happened even if Whitley or Jacque called the hit. She knew she couldn't make up for this but she wants nothing more than to flip the family on their heads. She wants to make her father feel more disgusted than ever.

"No!" Blake declared instantly stepping forward pinning the woman to the wall now.

"Blake calm down!" Yang declared.

"Everyone calm down! We all know what happened. We were all facing this issue but a Schnee just bowed her head to us! I say we test her." Ruby commented making Blake shoot a distasteful glare at her.

However Blake did not notice Yang leaving the drum set and ripping her hand from Weiss' throat. Now all anger was facing Yang as the amber eyes of Blake met Yang's crimson eyes.

"Calm. Down. Blake." Yang stated emphasizing each and every word that left her mouth. She knew how her best friend felt but this wasn't going to change a thing about Adam or even Sun. She just knew she needed to step in before Blake did something everyone would regret.

"I thought you were my friend!" Blake roared at Yang charging at Weiss once again before she found herself looking towards the garage ceiling. Yang not only hit Blake but threw her across the garage.

"I am your friend Blake. But I won't stand by when your trying to kill someone for no reason. We don't know if it was the Grimm or the Schnees that attacked your brother but that is a consequence for him being a leader of the white fang faction." Yang deadpanned placing her boot gently on Blake's left hand. To keep her from moving.

Weiss' eyes grew wide as if she saw the sun. She couldn't speak due to Blake's suddenly attack but the fact that brutish woman protected her made Weiss feel very warm inside.

"Alright so we'll test her then!" Ruby declared as Blake huffed in annoyance and Yang smiled at Weiss and Ruby. ' _Perhaps this will do,'_ Weiss thought rubbing her neck gently.


End file.
